During a checkout process in retail or other environments, it is common for customers to present one or more of various document types. Such documents may include checks, identification cards, bankcards such as debit or credit cards, membership cards, library cards, and the like. One or more of these documents may be presented for a variety of purposes ranging from making a payment and validating a customer identity to confirming date of birth and address verification. These documents are typically presented at a Point of Sale (POS) terminal, which may be a cashier-assisted lane, a Self-Service Terminal (SST) or other kiosk terminal that may or may not involve payment. At later times, transactions performed at such terminals may be audited for security, compliance, training, and other purposes. However, only some of the presented documents may be available, such as a presented check or data magnetically read from a bankcard. This may present a security or compliance exposure for an operating entity, especially when an identification card is needed in completing a transaction for compliance with laws and regulations applicable to purchase or otherwise obtaining certain controlled items (e.g., alcohol, tobacco, and pharmaceutical products).